The University of Washington (UW), functional genomics computing center currently supports a wide variety of research projects from a diverse group of more than 53 PI's and 152 researchers spanning 4 institutions and 26 departments. This support consists primarily of: a high-end analysis engine (Rosetta Resolver), a custom database (Expression Array Manager or EAM), data storage and daily backup (currently more than 2 terabytes of data) and a variety of ancillary software packages and databases including: Affymetrix MAS 5.0, Spot-On tools -a gene expression software package written locally, SpotFire Decision Site server- integrated with EAM, a public gene expression data server - www.expression.washington.edu and GCG sequence analysis software. The data storage, databases and high-end analysis tools (Resolver, GCG and the genome databases) are currently provided via a four year old computer system consisting of 2 Sun 6500's, 3 Sun E4500's a Clarion RAID array and ATL P3000 tape backup system. This system is rapidly approaching its useful lifespan and to add a year of maintenance and support costs on this system would cost approximately $260,000. In addition, the size of the user group is roughly doubling every 1.5 years due to increased use of microarray technology by the UW community and our collaborators. We propose to replace the current aging computing environment with the purchase of a fully configured Sun computer system consisting of a V880 server, 1Terabyte disk array and tape backup system. This server will reduce our maintenance and support costs by approximately 1/4, will allow us to continue to provide reliable service to our current large user base and will provide sufficient computing power to permit future expansion.